Mother
by thkq1997
Summary: The Story of a mother [For Mothers's Day][One-Shot]


** Mother **

**For Mother's Day, with love – Thkq1997.**

4 years

4 long years of loneliness

4 long years without them

Without their guide

Without their voices

Without their love

Summer flow by and here come fall, the season of love, isn't it ?, sunshine replace by rains, warm breeze replace by cold wind, and more leafs cover their way to the stones.

Their parent's stones

Losing your father and mother on such a young age what nothing more than a huge pain, a pain that was so great, is devastated them, but it didn't break them, instead it made them stronger, and now, after 13 years of isolation, at least there is someone who can share that pain with you.

When they first know about their parent's death, they only have loneliness for companion, tears for friends, and memories for love, but now they both here, both together, the pain was just getting smaller.

Cold wind

Leafs flying in a little tornado

''We missed you ''

''Why did you have to leave us ?''

''Is been 4 years now ?, right ?''

''Indeed''

All the things they never said to them was spoken in that windy evening, the memories, bad and good, mix together, of how they found out that the key to control Elsa's power is pure love, and how of them being together now, and Anna has a boyfriend.

But they remembered the mistake they made in the first place, lock Elsa in, shut her out from the rest of the world, taught her to fear herself, to conceal, don't feel, what for ?, for 13 years they did successfully done just that, and is have effects on Elsa's life now, but they did it out of pure love, to protect herself and Anna, to protect the kingdom, to protect themselves.

But they can't hear their daughters now, they gone, forever.

''I wish there is some way we can see them again '', Anna begin.

Elsa just smiled, knowing that is not possible, how can you bring someone who is gone, far away from them, the best part that they bodies were never been found, and those stones, just marked there, for memories of the late king and queen.

Those memories bring both of the pains, and happiness.

The memories start at right where our Queen was young, very, very young.

Warm, coziness, her mother, that's all a young girl could ask for when the summer rain came by, listening closely to her mother's voice, she is telling a story about a prince, and a pool boy, although he is a prince, he is kind, and selfless, unlike his father, who is cruel, and selfish, one day, the citizen rise up again the selfish king, and the prince, who has witnessed his father's crime again his kingdom, has taken the leadership of the rebels, and finally overthrown his father and become the next king who rule his kingdom with love, and happiness.

''Can I be a king like the prince someday Mama ? '' The little girl asked

Her mother chucked by that question, knowing it is silly for a girl to ask a question like that '' No, dear, you will be….a queen ''

''What's a Queen ? Mama ? ''

''She is a person who gives the most love and hugs to others, and always kind to her people ''

''I can't wait to be a Queen '' The little princess clapped her hand loudly.

'' I know you will be a great Queen, my love '' And the Queen hug her daughter is her arms, and whispered.

''Let get you to bed, your majesty ''

''But I don't want to ''

Knowing saying no would get her nothing, the Queen begin to mumbling a lullaby, soft and soundly, the princess fallen asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was crowned Queen sooner than she expected.

Too young

Too naïve

She was only 15 when she got that title, from an arranged marriage; she scarified herself for her kingdom, for the young boys back at her home, to let them not to go to an meaningless war, to avoid bloodshed.

But when she realized, her husband was forces to marry her too, they begin share this pain together, throughout the years of their life together.

And the Old King of Arendelle is gone, she is now fully crowned Queen Idun of Arendelle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain

Lots of pains

Every mother has to experienced this, the labor, pains, more pains, the pain is unbearable, the pain to deliver a life to this earth, to give it love and happiness, but before all of that, all the mothers has to started it all with pains.

And after the pains, it was tears, tears of joy.

And a little princess was born.

3 Years later

More pains

This time is even more, but Idun won't give up, she has to give her daughter a sister, a sister share their toys with, to share the space with, to share the love, but this pain is more worst than the last one.

But she managed it anyway.

Even more pains

When you holding you own daughter in your arms, ice cold

When you worried sick for your family future

'' Will she be a great queen ?''

''Will she ever be able to control that cursed ? ''

''Will she ever speak to Anna again ? ''

All the burdens a mother must suffer, she give up every sleeps to wake up in the library, trying to find a cure, a cure that would never been found, but the one thing she don't know, is the cure is always right in front of her nose, but is too late when her daughter found out what the cure is.

One summer night like this, raining outside, the Queen was blindless, hopelessly searching for a cure, digging through every magical-related books she can found, and her hope crushed after every failed attempts.

But she didn't give up, and she didn't until she was forced to sleep, using a book as a pillow.

And the king, he is silence, and approached the slumbering queen with a blanket, how many time he told her to go to sleep, how many time he said there is still hope but you must care for your own heath first, but she didn't listened.

And silently put on the blanket for his wife, not to let her get the…cold.

The cold

'' I'm sorry Mama, I didn't mean to, don't come any closer, I might hurt you ''

When she tried to approached her eldest, she was met with a wind of power flew right pass her arm, almost hitting it, and leave a trail of blood in The Queen's arms.

But she didn't scare, why does she have to ?, yes her eldest daughter has power, yes she can kill people, but she didn't afraid, she just keep coming, closer and closer, despite her daughter's request to stop coming any closer.

But she did, anyway.

And give her daughter the hug she long wanted to.

To touch her daughter once more, to let her coldness blend with the warmness of her body, to let her daughter feel love again, despite the bleeding arm.

Elsa was so afraid, that she didn't hug back, is a one sided hug, but the one thing she didn't notice was the ice beginning to thaw, but no one in the room notice that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But The Queen's love is unconditionally, like any mother in the world, her daughter hurt her, but she didn't stop helping her, she has to lock her own daughter away because she was afraid for her daughter, afraid for her to get killed, to be feared by her own people, no, she want the best for her daughter, even if it take to separate the sisters away, to keep themselves safe.

Even if it made her look like a bad mother, to shut her daughters from the world, then fine, she will do it.

But it was too late when she realized the answer she long wanted to know was always right there, but sadly, fate do not want her to know.

And when in her final moments, she prayed for Them, not for her to live, but for her daughter, pray for them to find the answer for her, even when is near death, she still thinking of others, she is disappointed at herself, sadly, there is no more time for her to regret what she have done to her daughter.

Idun was a selfless person, yes she scarified herself for her kingdom, scarified herself for her daughters, yet she still have a lot of things to regret about, she is not a good mother, but what she don't know, that her action was enough to let the two sisters back together, after 13 years of isolation, by her own hands, all the plans, all the failed safe, gone, all of them, she don't know what the answer is back then, but now, she regret why she didn't found out sooner.

She is a good mother, but act the wrong way.

**Please be graceful that your mother is still alive and love you, be there for them while you still can.**

**Love-Thkq1997**

**Happy Mothers Day.**


End file.
